memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Bajoran wormgat
Het Bajoran wormgat is het enige bekende stabiele wormgat in de Melkweg. De opening ligt in de Denorios gordel in het Bajor systeem en strekt zo'n 70,000 lichtjaren uit naar het Idran systeem in het Gamma kwadrant. Het wormgat is ook het thuis van extra- dimensionale wezens bekend als de Profeten. De Bajorans vereren de Profeten als ware goden, waardoor het wormgat ook wel de Bajoran wormgat genoemd wordt. Bajoran historische gegevens laten zien dat het wormgat waarschijnlijk al zo'n 10.000 jaar bestaat. Gedurende deze jaren zijn er negen Orbs op of vlakbij Bajor verschenen en worden gezien als verbindingen tussen het Bajoran volk en hun goden. Er zijn verschillende onverklaarbare incidenten die nu worden toegeschreven aan het wormgat, hoewel het niet ontdekt werd tot in de 24e eeuw. In de 22e eeuw werd kai Taluno's schip voor verschillende dagen onbruikbaar in de Denorios gordel. Taluno rapporteerde dat "de hemel open ging en zijn schip bijna opgeslokt werd." In 2337 verscheen er tevens een onbekend, buitenaards schip in de Gordel met een vormveranderend wezen aan boord. Omdat de Denorios gordel over het algemeen vermeden werd duurde de ontdekking van het wormgat tot 2369, vlak na de Bezetting van Bajor. Toen Starfleet de operatie van Deep Space 9 overnam, gingen commandant Benjamin Sisko en wetenschappelijke officier Jadzia Dax op zoek naar een verklaring voor de verschillende anomalieën in de regio. Aan boord van de [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]] ontdekten ze het wormgat. Kort daarna werd Deep Space 9 verplaatst naar de mond van het wormgat. (DS9: "Emissary") Er bestaat geen verklaring voor het feit dat het wormgat stabiel blijft. Door de late ontdekking is er nog maar weinig informatie beschikbaar. Er ontstaat een hoge mate van neutrino's vlak voor het openen van de waarnemingshorizon en als er een schip door het wormgat heen gaat. Het wordt aangenomen dat verteron knopen meespelen in de stabiliteit van het wormgat. (DS9: "In the Hands of the Prophets") In 2371 begon Starfleet een wetenschappelijk project met de Bajoran en Cardassian overheden om een subruimte communicatiestation op te zetten in het Gamma kwadrant, om zo contact te kunnen houden met de andere kant van het wormgat. De missie werd gecompliceerd door een waarschuwing van de Bajoran vedek Yarka, die Trakor's Derde voorspelling citeerde over de mogelijke vernietiging van de Hemelse tempel. Deze voorspelling werd in eerste instantie genegeerd tot de komst van een onbekende komeet. Deze komeet had een substantie genaamd silithium in zich, hetgeen het wormgat zou kunnen destabiliseren indien het in aanraking kwam met de verteron deeltjes in het wormgat. De [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] kon de baan van de komeet niet veranderen, waardoor ze een shuttlepod inzette met een deflector schild om zo te voorkomen dat het silithium in aanraking kwam met de deeltjes. Gedurende de overtocht van de shuttle en de komeet lekte er kleine hoeveelheden silithium door het veld heen. Het was echter niet genoeg om het wormgat te doen destabiliseren, het creëerde echter een subruimte filament in het wormgat waardoor er communicatie vanaf beide zijde mogelijk was. (DS9: "Destiny") Het wormgat had een enorme impact op de interstellaire politiek in het Alfa kwadrant. In de eerste twee jaar stuurden veel rassen verkenners en vrachtschepen door het wormgat om relaties aan te gaan met nieuwe handelspartners, en om kolonies te stichten. Het wormgat bracht het Alfa kwadrant in contact met de Dominion, een machtige overheid die een groot gebied onder controle had in het Gamma kwadrant. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") In 2373 werd Starfleet gedwongen om een blokkade voor de opening van het wormgat op te richten in de vorm van zelfreplicerende mijnen, om zo de groeiende aanwezigheid van de Dominion in het Alfa kwadrant te stoppen. Het wormgat bleef gesloten en beschermd door de Profeten tijdens de gehele Dominion oorlog. (DS9: "Call to Arms") Het leek alsof het wormgat in 2374 verwoest werd, nadat Dukat, bezeten door een Pah-wraith, de Orb van overdenking aangevallen had. Na Dukat's aanval werden de Orbs donker en verdween het wormgat. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") De verdwijning van het wormgat en het verlies van het contact met hun goden zaaide enorme angst onder de Bajorans, en zorgde ook voor de opmars van de Cultus van de Pah-wraiths. (DS9: "Image in the Sand") Het wormgat bleef daarna nog drie maanden gesloten, totdat Benjamin Sisko, in dienst als Afgezant van de Profeten, de Orb van de Afgezant vond op de planeet Tyree in 2375. Sisko's ontdekking van de eerder onbekende tiende Orb zorgde voor de heropening van het wormgat. (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols") Categorie:Wormgaten Categorie:Bajor de:Bajoranisches Wurmloch en:Bajoran wormhole fr:Vortex bajoran ja:ベイジョー・ワームホール pl:Bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny ru:Баджорская червоточина